Temperance Yeardley
Lady '''Temperance Yeardley' is the wife of Sir George Yeardley, the governor of Jamestown. She has stayed by her husband’s side through a great deal. The closer she gets to her neighbors in Jamestown, the harder it is to accept some of Yeardleys's actions. Her faith is her moral compass but that too will be challenged as she plays a significant part in the attempted Christian conversion of the African slaves and the Pamunkey. Personality Temperance hides her true personality underneath a meek and submissive appearance. A deeply religious woman, she tries to find comfort and refuge in God and the Bible. She forces herself to follow a strict Christian moral code and meet the expectations towards women in the 17th century English society. However, the corrupt and cruel actions of her husband and other men in power are, at times, too much for her to tolerate and remain silent about. She feels a deep inner conflict between her own wishes and what is expected of her. Physical Appearance Temperance is a woman in her early fifties with ash blonde hair and green eyes. In spite of her high social status, she dresses herself in a modest and mild fashion, with slight jewelry and no extravagance in her apparel, like the Bible advices. Throughout ''Jamestown |-|Season One= Sir George Yeardley and Temperance are expected by Secretary Nicholas Farlow and Marshal Thomas Redwick at the wharf. Meanwhile, Verity Rutter is to be trialed for witchcraft. Jocelyn Castell tries to persuade the governor to stop the trial because it would scare the women who are to travel to Jamestonw. Temperance states that the women have nothing to fear if they are innocent. Later, Jocelyn speaks with the governor and tries to persuade him that Samuel Castell must accompany him to the Pamunkey village, since the prisoner transference will be historic. Yeardley agrees. When the governor leaves, Temperance Yeardley remarks that Jocelyn has caught her husband’s attentions. Jocelyn doesn’t deny it and low key insults Lady Yeardley, cleaning dirt off her face. Later, Temperance asks Jocelyn if she’s from Banbury in Oxfordshire. She confirms it and rushes off. Back at home, Lady Yeardley writes a letter. Temperance invites Jocelyn to an evening of embroidery. She falsely expresses her enjoyment. Temperance and the other ladies embroidered the first cross for Virginia at the Castell household. During Lord De La Waar’s burial, Lady Yeardley approaches Jocelyn and says that she has captivated Christopher Priestley’s attentions. Jocelyn mocks Temperance and leaves. Lady Yeardley tells Reverend Whitaker she finds it puzzling why a woman such as Jocelyn left England. The reverend suggests she should write a letter and Temperance reveals she has. Later, in town, Jocelyn tries to speak to the governor about the gold map but Temperance rushes her husband home. Jocelyn suspects something is wrong with the governor and follows him home. She finds him grunting in agony and Yeardley confirms he’s sick but insists he cannot allow the townsfolk to discover about it. Jocelyn agrees to have biscuits with the couple. Christopher examines the governor and diagnoses Yeardley with a kidney stone. He confirms it will require a surgery that might be fatal but doing nothing can also lead to his death. Yeardley promises to make a decision. Later, Jocelyn returns to the governor's house and tells him about Nicholas Farlow’s intentions. She tries to encourage Yeardley to nominate Samuel as his successor. Temperance loses her patience and reveals she wrote to her cousin from Oxfordshire, Elizabeth Margham, and waiting for her letter. The Governor’s surgery begins and Temperance and Samuel assist Christopher. He manages to extract Yeardley’s kidney stone. Temperance calls for Verity and reminds her of the virtues of patient and respect. She informs she’s organizing the festivities for St. John’s Evening and asks if she wishes to assist her. Mercy shares her enthusiasm for the occasion. Jocelyn visits Temperance and offers her assistance in helping with the preparations of St. John’s Evening. Temperance suggests they start first thing in the morning with a Bible reading. During the Bible reading, Lady Yeardley encourages Jocelyn to serve and obey her husband in every way. Temperance stops Samuel and Jocelyn in town and urges her to give Samuel his first born child. She also shares her wish to inform her cousin about births and pregnancies the next time she writes to her. During another Bible reading, Temperance tells Jocelyn about the ship coming from England with a letter from her cousin and informs she intents on using it as a way to influence Jocelyn. Verity observes the Governor’s black box but is caught by Temperance before having the opportunity to steal it. Temperance discovers the box is missing and immediately begins hunting for Verity. When she does, Jocelyn steps in and uses the box to blackmail her into giving her the letter from her cousin. Temperance agrees and takes the box to Yeardley, lying that she hid it for safety reasons. Jocelyn visits Temperance and opens the black box, showing her the Portuguese gold map. She threatens to expose Yeardley’s dark deeds unless she delivers the letter she’s to receive from England. At night, Temperance witnesses her husband duplicating the Portuguese gold map and asks him how he came by it. Yeardley doesn’t give her a proper answer but it's clear he was the one who robbed Lord De La Waar's grave. Temperance collects her letters from a ship that just arrived from England. Among them comes one from her cousin in Oxfordshire with revelations of Jocelyn’s past. At home, Lady Yeardley opens the letter and reads it quickly. Alice Sharrow visits the governor’s house and pleas with Temperance. She tells Lady Yeardley about Jocelyn’s crime and why she committed it. Temperance eventually reveals that the letter from her cousin revealed nothing more than that Jocelyn had her heart broken by a rogue. That night, Yeardley speaks to Redwick and Farlow about the slaves and wonders why he wasn’t offered any. The men speak rudely about Temperance while she listens. Yeardley presents them with proof of their corruption and states he owes them now. Lady Yeardley grabs her Bible and heads towards the Castells house. She talks to Jocelyn and apologizes to her. She also gives her the letter. |-|Season Two= Temperance talks to Jocelyn Castell and explains she’ll be forced to return home, since her husband died and without a man a woman has no position in Virginia. Meanwhile, Alice Sharrow has given birth to a son. Temperance encourages her in naming the baby “James” after the king. At Jamestown, Alice sits her baby down and walks away. Temperance watches as James Read returns the baby to Alice. Later, Temperance confronts Alice at church. Alice defends herself towards the accusations. Maria picks up the babe and starts cradle him. Lady Yeardley urges her to return the babe but she doesn’t. Maria starts singing to baby Silas and Temperance understands for she also has children that are far away. Meanwhile, Alice's son goes missing. Temperance tells Verity and Jocelyn about what happened with Alice the other day and suggests she might have left the babe behind. She encourages them to speak to Alice about it. Henry Sharrow arrives at Jamestown with his new wife, Winganuske. Temperance fears they have forsaken their religion. Yeardley assures they will take Christian vows and is more interested in the political advantages of such match. Redwick, however, isn’t fond of the notion of diluting English blood. At Yeardley’s farm, Maria is wearing bangles and Pedro asks Lady Yeardley what is the word for the sound they make. Maria reveals the bangles were a gift from Pedro. Temperance points out the growing fondness between them. At Yeardley’s farm, Temperance goes to Pedro and Maria's shack. Pedro informs that Maria has carved a beautiful pipe and is going to get it to show it to her. Maria insists she’ll get the pipe. Once outside, Maria tells Temperance the pipe is a gift for her. Temperance promises to treasure it. Yeardley tells them that he received a letter that informs that a Spanish armada is headed for Jamestown and can invade any day now. Temperance observes the letter with suspicion. Meanwhile, Jocelyn believes that Samuel has risen from the grave. Temperance goes to the apothecary and demands to know about the ghost. Jocelyn reveals that Mercy saw Samuel at the window. Yeardley comes in and tells that her maid was fantasizing. Temperance tells the ghost is not real. Yeardley insists she should keep it a secret but Jocelyn says it’s too late for others saw Samuel too. At the governor’s house, Temperance reads the letter and confronts Yeardley about his lies. She asks why the town was put under a state of fear for nothing. Yeardley takes the letter and burns it. Then, he threatens his wife into being meek and obedient for she’s not to defy him. To inspire the townsfolk, Yeardley promises that he will take the night watch with Pedro. Temperance says a prayer. Later, Temperance and Farlow interrupt Jocelyn and Alice’s ritual. Temperance tells them the ghost is not real and it’s implied she suspects her husband. Farlow says there is a mean by which Samuel can reveal his killer and suggests Cruentation. The next day, Samuel’s body is dug up. Temperance explains to Pepper Sharrow that if the murderer touches Samuel’s corpse it will bleed. At Yeardley’s farm, Temperance says she expects Pedro to follow her husband’s orders to “breed” with Maria. Pedro confirms that the governor spoke to him. Out of anger, Maria stabs Pedro on the stomach and runs away into the wilderness. Temperance rushes to Pedro and screams for help. Yeardley quickly sets a searching party for Maria. Meredith Rutter speaks to Lady Yeardley at church. He wishes to know what “know thyself” means and reveals he doesn’t wish to know himself. Temperance also reveal she doesn’t want to know herself and tells Rutter he should look for answers on the Bible. At Yeardley’s farm, Pedro awakes and overhears Farlow and Redwick talking about Maria. He tries to go outside but can’t stand for long. Temperance shuts the door on him, so nobody sees. At night, Yeardley asks Temperance if she told Maria about his order to Pedro. He threatens her violently but she denies it. emperance tries to kill Pedro with a pillow but Meredith arrives and prevents her. He asks her about the meaning of Farlow’s words. Temperance thanks him for coming to speak with her and explains the words mean that people should not set their course by their own terrible wishes. Pedro urges the governor to forgive Maria, swearing it was an accident and she run away out of fear. Temperance plays along with their lie. Yeardley, however, wants to punish Maria and brands his initial on her face with a hot iron for her to always remember who owns her. Back at Yeardley’s farm, Lady Yeardley heals Maria’s face. Pedro turns back the pillow and asks her to be kind to them. Later, Maria is talking to Alice Sharrow. Temperance approaches and asks Alice to leave Maria be for she has suffered enough. At Yeardley’s farm, Pedro confronts Temperance. He tells her that the governor will never set him free. Lady Yeardley pleas with Pedro to not defy her husband. |-|Season Three= Yeardley and Temperance arrive at the wharf and the governor scorns Willmus Crabtree’s hunchback. Lady Yeardley arrives at her farm and Maria tells her about her visions. Temperance says she must put aside such devil-touched thinking’s because she’s a Christian now. Maria says the key is from her house in Jamestown. Pedro tries to prevent Maria from saying anymore but she reveals to Temperance her vision of Yeardley and the severed head. Lady Yeardley is distressed by her words and hushes her to be quiet because of her husband’s arrival. Maria gives her the key and urges her to seek the truth. The assembly is joined to talk about Silas Sharrow. Yeardley asks Henry Sharrow to pass on a message to the Pamunkey: since Silas stands in the way of the settlement’s Christian purposes, he shall have his head on a spike. Lady Yeardley and Maria exchange worried looks. Meanwhile, Alice Sharrow tells Lady Yeardley she wants her husband back. Temperance recalls Silas is a traitor and that Alice has many suitors if she wishes to remarry. Alice asks what if Silas is baptized again. Lady Yeardley doesn’t reply and finds out Maria was right about the key. Lady Yeardley believes in Maria and asks if the vision can be stopped. Maria doesn’t know. Pedro begs Lady Yeardley to keep it a secret from the governor. Temperance agrees and goes to speak to her husband about Silas being re-baptized. However, he’s more concerned with his suspicions of Farlow and Jocelyn’s alliance because he doesn’t believe the widow would break so easily. The next day, Lady Yeardley assures Alice that she had no knowledge of Yeardley’s trap for Silas. Alice is heartbroken and says they were able to defeat her. Temperance asks what she will do. That night, Temperance goes to Jocelyn's house and says the governor wants her to join them for supper. At his house, Yeardley confronts Nicholas Farlow and Jocelyn with their betrayal. He also wants Jocelyn to buy the river land because the Company would be displeased with Yeardley owning too much. Redwick arrives at Yeardley’s house and urges Farlow to confess his treason for the governor might spare him yet. Farlow choices to face his imminate death with dignity and he’s beheaded by Yeardley. Jocelyn and Temperance scream and came outside as the people of Jamestown start gathering outside the house. Yeardley exhibits Farlow head as a warning to traitors. Meanwhile, Temperance finds Farlow’s head on a chest beneath her bed. That night, Yeardley decided to burn it. At Yeardley’s farm, Temperance tells her husband she believes Maria is trying to help him and he shouldn’t send Pedro away. The governor reveals that Redwick believes Willmus to be a Virginia Company spy. He wants to send Pedro away so he will learn obedience. Pedro approaches them carrying an axe and is stopped by Maria, who tells the governor he wants his permission to sharpen his axe. Yeardley gives Pedro his dagger and commands him to grind it. Meanwhile, Temperance calls for Maria. She asks her to use her visions to return Yeardley to his former modest and better self. Maria wants Pedro to stay with her in return. Meanwhile, Pedro arrives with a hurt Yeardley. Christopher tells Pedro to take the governor to his apothecary. Temperance asks what happened. Pedro replies Yeardley fell into a bear trap and the governor praises him for saving his life. Maria calls for Mercy to come and see. Temperance goes with them. The three women are at awe with the golden horse. At the farm, Yeardley commands Pedro to go with Maria tomorrow and catch the horse on his behalf. At Yeardley’s farm, Temperance tells Maria that she’s aware of her trying to escape to England. She promises she’ll ask her husband to give her and Pedro some cattle for them to breed. Maria urges Temperance to go to the doctor. At Christopher Priestley’s apothecary, the doctor confirms Temperance’s pregnancy. Later, Temperance tells Yeardley about her pregnancy. Redwick informs that he has found the horse but it comes with a political payment: a pardon for Silas Sharrow. Chacrow kills the wolf that has been slaughtering livestock around Jamestown and gifts its head to Yeardley. In return, he wants gunpowder. But the governor prefers to offer him a pair of boots instead. He shares with Temperance his hopes of having such a respected Pamunkey warrior baptized and taking a Christian name. He wants Temperance to persuade Chacrow. Meanwhile, Temperance is teaching Chacrow the basis of the Christian religion. She tells him about the crucifixion. Chacrow asks if Nicholas Farlow’s severed head was an offering to the spirits. Temperance says it was a punishment for his terrible crimes. Later, Chacrow observes a drunken Meredith Rutter with repulse and asks Temperance how that man can have their God in his heart when he doesn’t walk like a man nor takes care of his wife. Temperance reveals Gods once send that wrench to save her from killing a man. Mercy goes to the church and meets Temperance. She asks Lady Yeardley what it like is to be carrying a child. Temperance says the world is kinder and God loves a pregnant woman. Later, Meredith tries to jump to his death but fails. Temperance runs to help him and asks to raise the alarm. At the church, Temperance is reading the Christian bible to Chacrow. The Pamunkey warrior is puzzled how the English find words of what is to come in a book. Chacrow tells Temperance the Pamunkey priests also have foretelling. He reveals Opechancanough was told death would come from the river to wipe out the Pamunkey bloodline. he next morning, Temperance offers water to Maria but she refuses. Lady Yeardley promises she was not aware of her husband’s will. Maria recalls Temperance told her that Yeardley would return to the better man he once was. Maria demands Temperance to name a time when her life will change. Temperance indirectly asks Maria to use her ancestor’s magic to shift Yeardley’s mind. The governor approaches Temperance and asks if she learned anything about the king during her lessons to Chacrow. She tells him about the prophecy. In his farm, Yeardley asks about Pedro. Temperance says Jocelyn asked him to accompany her to prospect new land along the river. Maria tells the governor it has her ancestors who demanded for Pedro to go upriver with Mistress Castell. Yeardley continues to have nightmares while Temperance craddles him to sleep and whispers to him. Meanwhile, Temperance meets with Maria and says her husband sleeps in a deep draught. Maria says they must continue with their plan until Yeardley no longer bares it. Temperance and Maria continue with their plan of driving Yeardley into madness by giving him drug induced nightmares. Temperance wants her husband to renounce his position as Governor of Virginia. Yeardley is near his breaking point. Temperance begs him to return to England because his work in Virginia is done. Meanwhile, the governor is deposed by Willmus Crabtree. Temperance and her husband both survive the Pamunkey attack. Quotes Gallery NfcCh80CU37UnmgmnBwI9EGUmzl.jpg (2016-08-14+23-40-59)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016).jpg 339155.jpg 339157.jpg Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Historical figures